User talk:ToaAuserv/Archive2
User talk: /Archive1 Archives Did I archive a little too much? MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 20:50, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :Nope, that's fine. Thank you. =D Now I can do it for myself in the future. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 22:33, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Archive Template I'm thinking of making a template for archives. I'll work on it right now. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 22:23, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :Done. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 22:32, 22 February 2008 (UTC) ::Ooh, cool. I'll have to use that in the future. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 23:22, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Ur right ---- u now ur righ, mazeka was the orihinal list, hey have you seen the pics of the new mistika and vehicles in the bzp, toyfair???.......oh an mg is this were i write the messages????Toa Xairos 23:16, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, and yes, to answer both of your questions. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 04:44, 24 February 2008 (UTC) But their not all 70 dollars right?? Toa Xairos 21:14, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :Rockoh T3 is $40, Jetrax T6 is $50, and Axalara T9 is $80, according to the ToyFair pics. Vultraz is $20, and I'm assuming Mazeka will also be $20, since he's also a Matoran on a vehicle. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 01:43, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Apparently i thought takanuva was 20 kuz he doesn't have anything to accompanie him, but is it true a matoan can go behind him???Toa Xairos 20:07, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :Probably not, since he's a little big for that. I know the last few $30 sets have had partners, but the price of plastic is going up (thus the Mistika being $13 each) so it seems we get less of a set for the same amount of money. Takanuva looks great though--he's definitely worth it IMO. Of course, it could be that Mazeka has a really huge vehicle and he'll be $30, and Takanuva will be $20, but since Mazeka is a store-exclusive set, I somehow doubt it. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 21:12, 25 February 2008 (UTC) wow mistikas $13, apparently htey almost got the samee amount of pieces as the 5 dollar dekar and defilak. And yeah, takanuva is extremely huge. So mazeka is in he future only exclusive on legoshop@home, and what ever happen to icarax when will they release im on USA???Toa Xairos 19:21, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :Icarax is on Toysrus.com now. Actually, I ordered him a few days ago and he came today. He's pretty awesome. ^_^ ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 23:54, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Trouble Excuse me Auserv, but some of the MAtoran pages have no headings and can't be edited. I don't know what to do so I was hoping someone Higher up would.Adamag29 23:04, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :Oops, sorry I deleted your message--I don't know how that happened. Could you give me an example of a Matoran page that can't be edited? None of them should be protected, and if you aren't blocked (which I doubt you are), then there's no reason they shouldn't be editable. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 00:01, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::I knew Wikia was acting weirdly lately. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 20:51, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :::What I mean is that weird things have been happenning across Wikia lately like buttons disappearing for logged in users using Quartz skins on Wiis (me). MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 20:51, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Lucky Your lucky yougot icarax, if i would of known, i would of never bought the two exoforces, and did you order it on your own, no help at all???Toa Xairos :Actually it was my brother and my mom who ordered him. Technically I had nothing to do with it. =P ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 16:47, 27 February 2008 (UTC) You mean legodude? Also how old ar u, just askin???Toa Xairos 20:03, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Legodude isn't my brother. =P Actually this guy is. And I just turned 14 earlier this month. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 20:45, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Ohh,Toa Tahkeh, i thought it was legodude, apparently im about to turn 16, i know u may not ask but yea. about the future sets, do u know y people raised the price for the mistikas???Toa Xairos 02:02, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :The price was raised, I believe, because the price of plastic is rising and it costs Lego more for each piece. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 04:33, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Thats true, just like the matorans rite???But that wouldn't be right, u see dekar defilak thulox and morak were 5 dollars, and had close to the same ammount of pices as the mistika, hey, but its cool, do u think u will be able to order all the vehicles???Toa Xairos 20:04, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :Wait, how do we know the piece count of the Mistika? What you said isn't entirely right either, because it costs less money to make, say, a 2-rod than a huge weapon like Brutaka's swords. Also, it's cheaper to reproduce an old piece than make a new one. Dekar, Defilak, Thulox and Morak had little to no new pieces that were mostly small, while the '08 Matoran were composed entirely of big, new pieces. The Mistika may have few pieces, but if they're mostly new and big, it could explain the price. Oh, and as for the vehicles, I probably won't get Rockoh or Axalara, because there's no point in buying the extra Lewa or Pohatu, IMO. I'll probably get Jetrax though for the new edition of Antroz. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 20:17, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Well about the piece count, i saw that on brickshelf, then some mistika canisters were revealed on the background of the toyfair, apparently i also went, then i saw. and yeah ur right about the pieces and the money and if i would get the extra lewa and pohatu(axalara rohckoh) i would use it for the moc but acually axalaras mask looks notn like lewas. and icarax, is he the same reason y his price was raised two???Toa Xairos 20:09, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :Oh, okay. BTW, Greg has confirmed that Rockoh, Jetrax, and Axalara are the names of the vehicles, and the riders are Pohatu, Antroz, and Lewa respectively. Dunno about the mask thing. I mean, obviously Antroz has a different mask, but I can't tell from the pictures about Lewa or Pohatu. And I didn't know that Icarax did have his price raised? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 05:41, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Ohh, but like waht kinda puzzles me is that why lewa and pohatu ended up with transparent spikes on their heads???, As for the mistika, arent they gonna have matorans too?, kuz of their back, mostly onua, and yea icarax is like 24 bucks.Toa Xairos 21:06, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :Dunno what those spike things are. But there won't be any Matoran in the summer. That link-up thing is just so kids who have the winter Matoran can link them up with their summer sets. And I don't really know about Icarax's price raise. Could be that he's just supposed to be that much. He is a pretty great set. ^_^ ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 21:53, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Yeah i could tell that icarax is an imprssive set, and about greg, how and where do you communicate with him???Toa Xairos 19:17, 2 March 2008 (UTC) you can PM Greg on BZPower, and your wrong, Auserv! (i'm not actually mad). Greg said Antroz still has the same mask, it just shapeshifted when he did (like most other Makuta masks do). -Panakalego 21:01, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :I was speaking set-wise. =P I know he's still wearing a Jutlin, but set-wise it's a new piece. I can't tell from the pictures if Lewa and Pohatu have new masks (or story-wise, have had their masks re-adapted to the vehicles they're riding), but Antroz looks almost completely different. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 22:43, 2 March 2008 (UTC) but panakalego, i try to communicate with him, but the site says that i dont have permission to use that server, and did lewa and pohatu's mas shapeshift too?? if you see the set clearly, you will notice that they got transparent spikes on top of their masks.Toa Xairos 20:06, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :What do you mean you try to communicate with him? You tried to edit his talk page? There shouldn't be a problem if so; just try again. I noticed the white spikes on their masks, but to me it looked like those spiky pieces had replaced their heads instead of adding onto their masks. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 03:21, 4 March 2008 (UTC) i mean i went to his file but i can't find PM and if i clik on send messages, it woulndt let me.Toa Xairos 04:28, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :Wikis don't have PM functions, and send message would involve e-mailing him, so both you and him would have to have registered your e-mail for your Wikia accounts. I would suggest just leaving a message on his talk page by hitting "Record" or "Add Comment". ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 04:44, 4 March 2008 (UTC) yeah i did that already but when its says that i have a new message, i clik and what happen is that it says this " You are not allowed to use the messenger feature on this board" and it steams me up to frustration.Toa Xairos 05:03, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :Ah, you mean on BZPower. You need ten posts before you can use the PM function, and all of those posts have to be approved by moderators. Panakalego is in the same boat. So both of you need to get posting if you want to get PMing. =) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 16:33, 4 March 2008 (UTC) i need to post in my own page or at leas reply???Toa Xairos 19:22, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :You need to actually post on the message boards. See here. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 20:59, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Maybe you tell me, go to my page, of course the one with yoshi, with y name, then when ur in my file klik on posts and u tell me .Toa Xairos :You have two posts, and you need 8 more now. =) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 02:38, 5 March 2008 (UTC) now i need 7 more, how many frends you got???Toa Xairos 16:19, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :I guess your last one still has to be approved, because when I check your profile, it says you still only have two posts. And BTW, I have 13 friends. Only 11 of them are mutual friends--one of them hasn't added me as a friend yet and one of them I haven't added them as a friend yet. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 21:48, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Ohh,and were i put my picture on avatar, what url do they mean i have to put???Toa Xairos 02:05, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :The URL of the image itself. If it's already on the Internet, double-click on it and it should show you the URL of the address. It's kind of hard to explain, so I'd suggest looking elsewhere on the Internet for further explanations. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 02:34, 6 March 2008 (UTC) have u seen my pic???Toa Xairos 03:07, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, it's pretty cool. =D ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 03:31, 8 March 2008 (UTC) color is there a list of color codes somewhere? if there isn't then someone should make one so that anyone who wants to change the color of something would know what there doing. -Panakalego 16:36, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Not on Bioniclepedia, but look here. Does that help? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 16:47, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks a lot = ) -Panakalego 21:29, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Any time. =D ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 04:33, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Widget Problem I have found a solution to your widget problem. Switch to one of the new Monaco skins. I recently switched. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 20:48, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :I have now done so, and they are working. Thanks! =D One thing though--the shoutbox widget's "Who's Online" feature doesn't seem to be working for me. No matter what, it always says "Guests: 0 Users: 0", no matter what wiki I'm on. Is this my problem, or is this another known problem? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 04:33, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::Again, I have the same problem you do, so I guess it's another known problem =). It seems they fixed some things and made others worse... my widgets have been reset, meaning I got my toolbox widget back, and it saves them correctly now, but now I can only have 15 recent changes listed while I used to have 100 and the shoutbox always shows Guests 0 Users 0. They are probably going to fix this too, so we just have to wait....' •' Hammerise :::Ah well. I can wait. Who needs to know who's online anyway? =P ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 19:32, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :::::It has been broken for a month. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 21:17, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Be nice I saw that mean message in the block reason. See Bioniclepedia:Community Portal. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 21:28, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :'Twas but a joke, MG. He moved Kazi's user and talk pages to "Stupit boy" and the edit summary was "Hahah", so I made him eat his words. But I won't do it anymore if it bothers you. =) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 21:31, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::You're giving him what he wants, attention. Daiku has a point. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 21:37, 28 Miserix did you here? Greg F. has stated that Makuta Miserix will be a set this summer! but he also stated it will not be a combiner nor will it be for sale. i'm confused! -Panaka 18:03, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :He's said that Miserix will have a set form, not that he will be an actual set. Greg said he would be able to discuss it further sometime this week. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 20:59, 4 March 2008 (UTC) BS01 I have a question regarding BS01: is it under GNU free documentation license? If so, it is okay to copy from them as long as they are propperly attributed. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 21:46, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :Not to be rude but once again you answered Cyber555 but not me. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 21:53, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::Ack, I'm so used to just checking the latest message under the "Lucky" section that I haven't been looking at the very bottom of the page. >_< As for your question, I believe it is okay to copy from them, but I'd prefer we don't, because we've already stopped linking to them and deleted their article here, so it would seem pretty hypocritical to then copy material from them. Any particular reason why you ask? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 00:40, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Answer and comes out and respectively. What you would do for user of the month is create (an example is next month) Template:User of the Month/queue/Month 04 Year 2008 a few days before the new month. Also you would have to change the template on the main page to Year . MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 21:24, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :I see how that could help, but it seems like a lot of extra trouble when just erasing everything works just as well. =P But it does make it easier to see past months' nominations, so I suppose I'll start doing that...next month. =P ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 03:31, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Protection I suggest protecting the following pages; Vultraz, Mazeka, Rockoh T3, Axalara T9 and Jetrax T6. People keep putting false information and reomving the spoiler tags. The evil dudeArnie 10:19, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :Protecting is a bit extreme, isn't it? It's only happened once or twice to each page. I gave the guy who was doing it a warning. If it continues, I'll protect them. =) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 17:27, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :Protecting is way too extreme if it's just one guy doing it. and if it is just one guy doing it, block him! but not without a warning! P.S.- i just got this great idea! we should have Bionicle-related, monthly polls! like "what's your favorite matoran?" and such. like the main article would be where you vote/answer this months poll, and the talk page would be where you suggest next months poll! i can run it easy (if you trust me)! i just thought it would be fun to have something like that. and if all you Admins say yes, can i be put "in charge" of it? you can e-mail me if you want to ask me anything about it. -Panakalego 02:45, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :Interesting... I'm fine with the idea, but I'd ask Legodude and Daiku too because I'm sure they don't want me making all the decisions here. =P And the guy who's been dong it is probably just confused--I'm sure his reasoning is that the sets have images of them on BZPower and thus don't need spoiler tags, and I guess he never got the memo that it's Pohatu and Lewa and Antroz on the T# sets. I've warned him, so if he keeps it up, he'll get a point reduction. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 03:56, 9 March 2008 (UTC) okay, all the other Admins said yes and i made it, do you think you could put a link to it on the main page? (i would do it myself, but i might ruin something) = ) -Panakalego 21:26, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :Done. I put it under "Notices", right beside the link to the User of the Month voting. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 04:18, 11 March 2008 (UTC) How to do somthing how do you make those things that show your mask, location, photo and how pronounce your name. thanks. User:Kingdonfin :It's a Character Infobox. I suggest you hit "Activate Akaku" on my userpage, see how I did it, and go off of that. Because I'm not too good at explaining wiki formatting. >_< I apologize for inconveniencing you. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 16:34, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :while we're on the subject, and out of curiosity. why did you protect your userpage? -Panakalego 18:45, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::Vandalism. Observe. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 04:56, 17 March 2008 (UTC) funny, you should get your own fanclub = ) but i need to ask you; are the "Gafna" articles canon or non? -Panakalego 15:42, 23 March 2008 (UTC)